Iris
by Hitomi2009
Summary: The doctor is without a companion after the death of Martha. He tries to go on with life normaly but feels empty. Then he meets someone who doesnt belong where she is. Is it a meeting of chance or fate? This is introducing Iris.


The only sound that could be heard was the symphony of faint buzzing noises from the TARDIS. It was so quiet the lack of sound was stifling. He sighed, the sudden sound was welcomed. It had been quiet for so long even his constant prattle seemed to be lost somewhere, in time. There where so many things he could prevent, so many things he could do. But the ability to prevent the inevitable death of those he cared for seemed to elude him. He would always remain the lonely god. He would never have someone he could share his life with. He would always be alone.

The thought of it was so immense and so profoundly depressing he forced himself to not think about it, to push it to the back of his mind and busy himself with something else. He couldn't let it break him, he had a job to do, he had lives to save, he had to be the savior of the universe, the last Time Lord.

It wasn't as though he never had company, he had many companions in the past, but in the end each parted their ways in one way or another. Each time was as painful as the last; the wound never had enough time to heal. His last companion, a young medical student, Martha Jones, had died for something she had believed in. She had been caught up in a anti terrorism rally in northern Newcastle 2009 where he had left her for some time believing that it was safe. Technically it had been, but she always seemed to find trouble and ended up being beaten by a guard that believed that she was going attack him. There was nothing the he could have done.

And now, a good amount of time later he was still alone, mourning the feeling of emptiness he felt over the vast amount of his life.

He looked around and his eyes fell to the center console. Maybe if he went somewhere he could get his mind off of everything. Yea that was a good plan, just go off, save some random people get mixed up in some crazy fiasco and maybe things would get better. Hopefully….

He pressed some buttons and pulled some levers. He wasn't going to choose his destination; he would let the TARDIS do that for him. He hoped this would help. It felt as though it was his last chance…. to escape.

--------------.--------------

She closed her eyes and cringed. What was she going to do? She couldn't just stay here and hope to fit in on an unfamiliar alien planet. It just didn't work that way. She opened her eyes and looked around; this was truly a strange planet. She walked around a corner of something she believed to be a primitive building structure. There where people walking around. They where defiantly not of her species, they looked much like her but with lighter skin and darker pigmented hair and eyes.

She stayed hidden in the darkness for a bit longer afraid that she'd be seen by some local and be pointed out as odd immediately. She watched as the "people" walked by busy going places. She had seen these creatures somewhere, she just couldn't place it. They looked a lot like humans… but they couldn't be because the human's home planet had been destroyed over 1,000 years ago.

Unless… _OH SHIT!!_ She thought. They must have actually hit that worm hole while going to the prisoner station on asteroid 9. _Idiots_ she said to herself. They had actually landed themselves into the worm hole. And it had led her straight to the human's old home planet, Earth. But sadly she did not know what time. Dmn idiots if they had listened to her they would still be safely cruising to the prison station, not that she minded all to much now she was able to get outta the hell hold of a place and start a new, instead of spending the rest of her life stuck in some cell floating in space. Maybe things weren't as bad after all.

She stepped out into the light with her head down not trying to attract attention. If she just blended in she would be able to make this work. She had a long day ahead of her.


End file.
